


A Little Wicked

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Edging, F/F, Fluff, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Since I could hardly find any, I thought I'd have an attempt at writing some Nadia fanfiction. Enjoy!





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Starting out with a bitta fluff- next chapter comes the smut.

“Portia- you have to help me hide it better. She almost just walked in on me!”  
“What am I hiding?”  
“The- the painting.”  
“Ah yes, of course. Wait- You’re still working on that? I got you the canvas and all weeks ago.”

“Well yes, but it needs to be perfect.”  
All was fun and games, back at the gala with it’s adventures and it’s strange rooms. It had been quite enticing, running around the different magical rooms with Nadia. Next to the gazebo, you remember the paint room to be your favorite. With its edible, glowing paint that you and the Countess had so carefully applied to each other. Better yet, it had given you a perfect idea, when you thought of gifting your dear lover with something.  
Because, really, what do you give someone like her? Not gemstones, not gourmet dishes or pretty dresses. No, she already had all of that. The idea had come to you through asking the cards; something about looking in to find what you seek. And so you did. And  you found something so stupidly perfect you’d immediately gotten Portia to sneak some painting gear into the palace for you to use.  
Back at the gala, in that paint room, Nadia had made a comment about how good of an artist you were.  So art is what you would give her. You may not be a master, but the hope was that Nadia would care less about the end result and more about the effort. That being said, you had spent the last two weeks avoiding her, trying to work on the surprise in secret. You figured she’d suspect something by now, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to avoid spending all your time with her in favor of your work of art.

After Portia had pointed out yet another room you could next move your project to, you had gone to retrieve the painting from the last room. It was not quite finished, you thought. Just a little longer. That’s what you kept on telling yourself, while in reality there was nothing you could add any more. It was the spitting image of your original idea, put together nicely with new ones that had come along later.

You’d painted a face, in a way. Her face, Nadia’s. Through gemstones and flowers, neatly painted to create a silhouette of her with colors that matched her perfectly. Sunset yellows, hints of red and pink. Some lilac and light blue, but mostly the purples and violets of the Countess’ hair.

You now hold the basket of paints and brushes in one hand, carefully taking along the canvas in the other, holding it by a bit of dry at the top.

“Do you need help with that my dear?”

You sequel at the sound of the voice of the person you want to see at any time but this. Quickly moving the medium sized canvas behind your back.

“No- no I’m good!”  
A blush spreads on your cheeks as you’re caught red handed. Nadia’s lips curl at one side into a slight smile.

“What are you hiding there, behind your back? Perhaps it’s the reason you’ve been avoiding me?”

“Avoiding you? What, no! No, I haven’t done- haven’t been doing that, not at all.”  
You cough in hopes to sound a little more believing, but of course you’re all too far down that rabbit hole.

Nadia arches an eyebrow, and you feel tiny under her stern gaze. You hardly even notice how close she stands, right until the moment when you feel your hand releasing under the canvas that is cleverly pulled from you.

“NO!”

You let out, but it’s already too late. Rather than the curiosity and playful look you saw in her eyes just a moment before, Nadia now looks down with amazement at the thing you’ve been working on for so long. The painting that was supposed to be a surprise. She seems surprised, but not only that. There’s a sense of adoration there, in those beautiful eyes of hers.

“What is this..”  
She asks softly, after a few minutes of just studying the painting while you were left waiting, and afraid of how she might react.

“It uh..”  
You let out a sigh. Jig’s up. No turning back now.

“It’s for you.”  
Her eyes shoot up from the painting to yours, and your heart skips a beat by the intensity of them. It takes you a moment, stuck in that enchanting gaze, before you realize she’s waiting for you to continue.

“I’ve been working on it for a while now.. Wanted to surprise you. You’ve been showering me in gifts and I wanted to get you something in return, but I wasn’t sure what at first. That’s why I’ve been avoiding you, I didn’t want you to see it before it was finished.”

Nadia’s head tilts slightly and she lets out a soft laugh, before putting the painting down with gentleness one might use for a delicate flower, before pulling you into her arms.  
“Darling, it’s stunning. Absolutely stunning.”  
You let out a chuckle in relief to her reaction, your own arms tightening around her shoulders as hers hold you close by your waist.  
“Thank you.”  
She finishes off, looking into your eyes after pulling back from the hug only enough to look you in the eyes. Hers are shining, truly, shining with love.


	2. Have a little fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it comes.

“Come now, I want to bring this to my chambers. I’ll have someone find a nice place for it later.”

You gladly take the hand she offers, following her quick steps to her bedroom.  Following her, too, when she puts the painting safely in a corner, before turning back to you.

“Now, I’m not quite sure if I should reward you for your efforts.. or punishing you for avoiding me for all that time.”  
The surprise of her words spoken in a low tone takes your breath away, and she smirks when she sees the immediate blush on your cheeks. You do wish you could pretend it’s not there, but the heat you feel in your face says otherwise.

“Because, you see my little firefly, I’ve had my days filled with all these long, boring meetings with the new council. It’s all well and good but I would’ve been quite happy to have you to participate in some.. stress relief with me.”  
You part your lips to answer her, but nothing comes out.

“But I suppose now will have to do.”  
After all the adventures you two had in the first few months of knowing each other, you did get quite close. Closer and closer, in fact. So much so that the two of you explored a few exciting new things, ones that she made feel so incredibly good.

“I don’t imagine I’ll go too hard on you today, but just to be sure.. Safe words?”  
She continues after a moment of silence. You respond immediately, your excitement coming out through the surprise.

“Ruby for stop. Amber for slow down. Sapphire for be careful. Emerald for all good.”  
“Very well. Now, into position in front of the bed.”

Oh you don’t need to be told twice. You’ve gone through this process plenty of times before. It’s just like clockwork now. You pull off your clothes as fast as you can- all except your underwear, folding it all up and putting the little package of your clothing on a table. After which you hurry over to kneel down on the foot of the bed. Comfortably enough on the soft mattress, facing outwards.

Your hands are in your lap, and your eyes are cast down. Just the way Nadia likes it. There had been a lot of discussion before the two of you really got around to commands and a routine you both were comfortable with. The safe words, things you were or were not into, positions- everything. As Nadia had said the day of the gala; outside of these situations you’re her equal. But in here-

“Very good, pet.”  
A shiver runs down your spine as Nadia, still fully clothed, stands in front of you and lifts your face to look up at her with a single finger. She stands with her head held high and a satisfied smile on her lips as she looks down at you.  
“Thank you my lady.”  
You reply to her words, taking her hand with a gentle one of your own, and softly sucking on two of her fingers. Of course, by now, you know just how to get to her. And while obeying her bad its perks, surprising her with your own thing every now and then gives an incredible feeling. Like now, as her lips part in awe as she looks down at you. Stunned at the sight before her, but only for a moment.

“Enough.”  
Her words are sharp and she quickly pulls her hand back.  
“You do what I say, when I say it. Nothing more, nothing less. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“No talking unless I say you’re allowed. Am I understood?”  
You quickly nod your head at the urge in her voice. Not talking would be difficult, but you wouldn’t dare disobey.  
“You know what happens if you disobey..”  
It was as if she could read your mind. Your eyes move to a specific cabinet further in the room. The one you know has certain  _things_  in it to make you behave.  
“That’s right.”  
You don’t dare turn your head anywhere but down, now, as you hear Nadia move beside you. Your breathing hitches as you feel the warmth of her body, through the fabric of her clothes, against your bare back.

Nadia’s hands run around your waist and down between your legs, pushing them apart just a little bit as you’re knelt before her. You hear her chuckle in your ear, her warm breath making your heart jump.

“Ah, it seems you’ve missed me no less than I have you..”

You let out a breath that lets her know just what she’s doing to you with just that simple caress between your legs, and bite your lip when her other hand moves to cup your breast.

“I’m going to have such fun with you..”

After those words Nadia doesn’t make another sound, focusing solely on every little twitch of your body and changing of your breathing as she rubs you. Not harshly, or fast- the opposite, really. Just about too slow, too softly. Over the thin fabric of the silky underwear she'd given to you some time ago. You try to move up against her hand but quickly let your body numb down again at a quick flick of your nipple.

The too soft movements feel good, but not enough, the feeling burning in your core. So it stays for a couple of minutes, making it very clear what Nadia’s plan is.

“I was made to wait by your hand, so I do suppose you’ll have to do just the same now.”

Your eyes widen at the words and your muscles tense.

“What? No!”


	3. Hands and Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small chapters and slow updates, I know darlings, but you can't rush brilliance right? Okay.  
> Do enjoy

You realize your mistake the moment after you make it. Nadia clicks her tongue, pulling her hands away from you and moving off the bed to stand in front of you.

“Oh you’ve done it now, my dear.”  
You’re sure she notices you gulp by the simple tone of her voice, and that look on her face. She’s smirking, and you know why.

“Disobeying my direct orders not to speak is one thing. Not bothering to address me properly is a whole other cause of trouble. But not saying please?”

She chuckles at her own words.

“Someone needs to be taught a lesson.”  
You know not to dig this hole any deeper than it already is by speaking now, and squeeze your lips shut to make sure you don’t. The eyes, maybe that will work. You put up your best puppy eyes- those you know Nadia is quite weak to. Your head slightly lowered in an attempt to show the submission you know she loves.

“If you think those lovely eyes of yours are going to get you out of this one, you’re quite wrong. You’ve already dug your grave.”

Well it was worth a shot.

“Though I do have to say, I think it’s quite a bad habit of you to think that’ll get you out of trouble.. I should fix that. I was just going to use my hands, but I suppose you’ve earned something nice from our favorite little cabinet.”

Not worth a shot- definitely not worth a shot!

You watch with wide eyes from your kneeling position at the end of the bed as Nadia walks over to the cabinet you were eyeing earlier. She takes a moment after opening it, and you can’t help but wish she was as naked as you are, standing there with her back to you in one of her many gowns.

“Hmm, I suppose this will do.”  
She turns around back to you, one hand occupied with a black leather whip, while the other holds some ropes. She examines the items one last time before walking- or floating, with the grace in which she moves- to the bed again.

"Take off what's left of you're clothing."

You do, of course. Letting the fabric fall off the bed.

You can practically feel yourself become small under her gaze, not daring to look away from her eyes even as she puts the rope down on the bedside table for later.

“Hands and knees. Now.”

You don’t hesitate.

“Well then. Since it’s been a total of ten days now, by my count, that you’ve been keeping up this scheme of yours.. I suppose we’ll have to start with a total of ten strikes. You will count them out loud, understood?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”

“Word?”  
“Emerald, ma’am.”

You hear a satisfied chuckle from behind you as you dig your fingers into the bed, trying to prepare yourself for what is to come. This time around you don’t have to wait for long, but the anticipation burns inside you non the less.

The whip hits you on your ass cheek, and it hits hard.  
“One!”  
You let out at the stinging feeling that travels front he root of the whip and the skin where it hits you, right through the entirety of your body.

“Now tell me again why you’re being punished?”  
You grit your teeth together at the second hit.

“Two- ah..”  
You only take a millisecond to gulp through it before you know you have to continue.

“I must say please.”

You let out, after which you are immediately struck again.

“Three! I must address you with respect, ma’am!”  
You growl into the bed at the next strike.

“Four- I must not disobey your orders, m’a-ahh!”  
This one comes for you even quicker, and you can hear Nadia groan behind you. It sounds an awful lot like she’s enjoying herself. And you know she doesn’t particularly get pleasure out of hurting you, so that leaves one option.

“Fffuck- five. You have the most beautiful voice, ma’am-“

You hear her gasp, through the gasping you’re already doing. That only confirms what you already knew- Ooh she loves the power you’ve given her over you.

“Do not think flattery will get you out of this.”

She seems to be hesitating despite her words, but you don’t want her to.

“I only wished to speak my mind- Please, ma’am, I deserve to be punished.”  
An invitation she can’t decline.

“Six!”


	4. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just didn't want to make you guys wait longer for this one.
> 
> Then again, I say that, this one has a cliffhanger as big as cliffhangers go in this kind of story..
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

The next comes immediately after, and it’s hit with precision on the same exact same sore place as the last. Ah yes, Nadia’s aim is always impeccable.

“Se-huh...seven..”

You hardly manage to get the word out, at that one.  
“I’m quite sure I told you not ever to speak unless given permission. Tell me, do I remember this  _wrong_?”  
This is getting increasingly difficult. Especially since there’s not much area left on your ass cheeks that’s not sore. At the next hit, you take a second to bury a whine into the mattress before speaking up again.

“Eight. No ma’am, I’m sorry. AH- nine!”

If there was more than just one more to go you might start really having trouble remaining in position.  
“Apologies are nice, but I’d imagine two extra strikes will be more efficient in getting you to remember to do as I say. Word?”

Ah yes, that’s fine. Three more. Damnit. You take a moment to consider your answer- after all the pain is just about coursing through you. But you can’t deny the fact that although the punishment is  _real_ , you would not want it any other way.

“Emerald. I can handle it. Give me what I deserve, ma’am, please.”  
Nadia seems to take another moment to consider this, but goes in again with the next strike.

“Ten.”  
You force yourself to remain steady.  
“I must speak only when I am told and allowed to speak.”  
“Very good. Just a few more.. You will not count these last strikes out loud. I want you to take a moment to realize what you’ve done to earn them.”

Well that’s frustrating. The counting out loud was helping to take your mind off the pain. But then that does defeat the purpose.  As Nadia has ordered, you hold your breath as the eleventh strike hits your skin.  Ohh yes, that hurts. And yet you can’t help but be aware of the growing wetness between your legs, way too close to the redness of your sore skin.

“Don’t forget to breathe..”  
Ah yes, almost forgot. At the words spoken in that angelic but demanding voice, you let out the breath you didn’t even realize you were holding.

“ _Good girl_.”

The next strike you know is the last one. Number twelve. What you did not expect though is that it hits you right where that wetness you were becoming more and more aware of is located.

This time, instead of a growl or a yelp of pain, out comes a moan. A moan that makes Nadia chuckle behind you, which in turn makes your red cheeks turn redder. You pant a little as your punishment is finished, and Nadia places a kiss on your sore skin.  
She moves to sit against the head of the bed, her back against the pillows as she pulls you to sit in between her legs, her arms around you as your back rests against her chest.

“Very, very good indeed..  Well done for lasting through that. You know I hate having to punish you..”  
Not entirely true.

“But you handled it wonderfully. In fact, if I didn’t know any better I might think you enjoyed it a little too much.”  
You shiver as she runs a hand between your legs. Teasing, playing, but hardly touching.

“So it’s a good thing I do know better. You may speak freely again. Well- following the rest of the rules, that is, of course.”  
“Thank you, ma’am.”  
You gulp, deciding if the risk is worth what you want to say next. You turn your head to be able to see her. See those deep crimson eyes, those plump lips- oh those cheekbones will be the death of you.  
“If I may speak my mind though, ma’am. It’s not the punishment that’s having this effect on me.. It’s you.”  
Nadia’s smirk gives away her own enjoyment, and she raises an eyebrow looking down at you.

“Oh?”  
You’re feeling a little less brave, now, with her looking at you with a stare that intense. She’s curious of what you have to say, and you hope you won’t disappoint her.

“It’s just that.. You’re so beautiful, my love- I can’t help myself when I’m around you. You wouldn’t believe how hard it’s been to stay away for so long. But now I’m near you again..”  
You gasp as the hand that’s not resting on your bare thigh finds one of your breasts. Slowly touching. Still and always teasing, playing. You’re a pet for her to use as she wishes.

“Your voice warms me. If I could please you in any way, hear the sounds you make, see your face change.. Your eyes, they hypnotize me. I can hardly speak when I look at them.”  
And just like how you can’t help yourself around her, she can’t stop herself from making one of those sounds you so desperately want to hear. A soft sound rises from her throat at your words. She loves the praise, the worship you gladly give her.

This keeps happening, and you love her reaction every time. You two are having a nice time together, or you’re in a situation like this where she’s supposed to be in power over you, or even just at a random meeting with the council. You surprise Nadia with a compliment and she just melts.  
She looks at you like you’re magic, like you’re the best thing that has ever happened to her. From how she treats you, you believe she might truly think you are.

Right until she manages to pull herself together again.

“You say you had such a difficult time staying away from me for these past days.. I do suppose we could use that self-restraint you have for  _other_  things as well, no?”


	5. Other Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned at last. Enjoy darlings, and sorry for the wait. At least it's a bit longer than usual?
> 
> ps: thanks a bunch for all the comments and kudos, I really appreciate it!

_Other things._

Only just the way she says the words tells you Nadia has something _dangerous_ planned for you.

Now, this could be a good thing, were it not for the association with the self-constraint you really don’t have any of. Not here, not with her. Especially not after so long of being left without her touch.

A fact of which, surely, she is fully aware of.

“What.. other things?”

Your voice is quiet- which of course tells her all she needs to know about just how much fun she is going to have with this. At this point you’re just about shivering in her arms, sitting there with your back against her chest.

“Why don’t you lie down a moment, dear. I’ll make you a little deal.”  
If even you’re driven by nothing but your curiosity, you do as you’re told. You move out of her arms, and she moves to the side. Watching you like a hawk as you lie yourself down on your back, with your head comfortable in one of Nadia’s _many_ pillows. Your eyes find hers as she, in turn, moves to straddle you. Leaving you trapped under her.

“Good. Now.”  
She starts, gazing down at you.

“Why don’t we play a little game. A game in which I give you a choice.”  
She’s dragging this out like she usually does, making the whole thing all the more ominous and exciting you all the more.

“What kind of game?”  
She gives a small smile- an almost playful one- in response to your question.

Not only does she smile, but she starts to move her body. More specifically, she starts to move against you. Grind, even, knowing just how to do it so that you’re whimpering at the friction.

“A game in which I’m going to ask you, to tell me when to stop.”

The confusion is clear on your face, even under the sexual frustration she’s pulling out from you.

“You see, if you manage to keep doing so in time, let’s say, until Portia comes to bring me my lunch..”

You wince at the very idea that someone might interrupt you two.

A reaction at which Nadia only laughs.

“Well I know you’re not a fan of that idea darling, but that’s the point. We can’t always have what we want, can we?”  
The wicked smirk on her face leaves little room to argue, and the grinding continues to fog your mind.  
“As I was saying, if you can hold of coming until then…  We can continue on with all this fun we’re having. I can promise you it’ll be worth the effort.. Though I must warn you, it’s likely your legs won’t be allowing you to do any walking tomorrow.”

You gasp at the anticipation taking you, and the expression on Nadia’s face explains just how much she is enjoying this.

“May I be allowed to worship you as well, then, your majesty?”  
Now, cute things are cute, love is love, and nicknames are what they are. But you _know_ Nadia. You know her tells. You know what she likes. You know by now to notice the changing in her breath, the momentary widening of her eyes, parting of her lips, the way her cheeks change to a tint that’s only so much darker that anyone else would never see.  

Your voice is but a whisper but in return you _know._ You know how much she loved every bit of what you just said. _Worship. Your majesty._ Oh you do things to her no less than she does to you.

Your simple words have made her mind go completely blank in important meetings, before. Your smile has left her lovestruck in the moonlight. Your giggle, and she has gone paralyzed in the middle of a walk out into town.

You’re sure that if either of you would ever want to, you could switch these positions you’re in now any time simply because Nadia’s pure adoration for you.

 But today that is far from what you want.

“Why yes, yes you may. But only if you win the game. You get this one orgasm, or you get so. much _. more._ ”

You nod finally, accepting the game.

And she doesn’t hesitate to take your answer as confirmation for her wicked plans. There she hovers over you, fully clothed over your bare body. Knees at either side of your thighs and one hand holding her up, placed at the side of your face. Pushed into the mattress just aside the pillow.

All foreplay, spankings and grinding that has lead up to this has left you sweaty and sensitive. And to make it even worse, you have no idea how long it will be until that lunch comes. Just that you’re going to have to keep your sounds down enough not to be heard through the door when it does come.

You force yourself to take slow, deep breaths as Nadia’s free hand moves slowly down your body. Never too soft, but far from what you need. After all, you _can’t_ have what you need. Not now, not yet.

And so she does what she’s best at, she teases. Her hand caresses your cheekbones, your collarbone. Down, flicking your nipple between her fingers. The growl of enjoyment she lets out only sets you off more.

Your cheeks must be flaming at this point, and the rest of you is no better. Her hands move down, though, further. She leaves little love pecks on your jaw, in between carefully studying your every breath and twitch. Though it seems like ages, her hand finds its destination quite quickly. Even more torture.

Her fingers move over your womanhood slowly. Not harshly, but far from soft. She’s watching how you react- you know she is, and the fact that her eyes are fiercely focused on you doesn’t help with keeping it together.

Your ragged breaths betray you no less than the wetness she’s finding to surround her finger, even when she moves a finger into you. If she didn’t know you so well she might not do this so perfectly, but she does. She does know you. She knows just how to crook her finger, just where to dig in deeper and when to add more pressure with her thumb on where you’re most sensitive.

You start to let out moans, now. You can’t help it. You just about feel embarrassed at how weak you seem under her, but you know she adores it. After the first few sounds leave  your lips, her mouth finds yours. Maybe to shush you, or to distract you or even to add to the pleasure, you don’t know.

But it works. Ooh it works, and you want nothing less than for those _soft_ lips to ever leave you. The warmth of her tongue to ever move away from your own. You only tremble more into her hand as she takes your breath away.

Of course the kiss doesn’t last very long, because she knows that, yes, she does indeed take your breath away. You feel as if all you would ever want to breathe is her, and you let out only soft, high pitched but quiet moans.

“Breathe, my love.. And remember the rules.”  
Ohh, damn the rules. Damn those rules you should’ve not agreed to this easily. But you did, and now there is little choice left. This one orgasm, or denial and then so much more. It’s up to you.

“Not- there yet.”

You let out, just barely.

“I’ll have to up my methods, then, perhaps.”


	6. Push me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another chapter, already?  
> Bit shorter than the last, but ah well.  
> Enjoy!

The quick flood of pleasure comes to you unexpected as Nadia moves down and continues with her tongue where her fingers left of. Her long hair drapes beautifully over your thighs, tickling your skin. Her mouth, though, does something entirely different to you.

The way she sucks- the way her tongue pushes down on you is exactly what you didn’t realize you need. Her eyes are still focused on your face, a predatory hunger in them as she goes down on you. Your moans go from quiet to loud very quickly, and you almost forget but save yourself just on time.

“Fuck, I’m.. hmm.. I’m close-”

And just like that, the pleasure you needed goes away in an instant. You can whimper all you want but you know these rules, you agreed to them in fact.

Nadia’s finger return to their place,  _very_ gently continuing to tease you. She’s keeping you going, but only barely. Far from enough.

Another groan which you put a little extra effort behind makes her laugh down at you as she sits up above your legs, throwing her hair back.  Her one hand rests on her hip, while the other does not leave you alone for a moment.

She knows your tells as well as you know hers, so you know she won’t  _let_  you come. The fact that she’s making you basically tell her to stop is just for the fun of it. Her entertainment.

“Very well done my dear.. You’re doing wonderfully so far, but can you keep that up?”  
You pout up at her, giving your great big puppy eyes a go in hope of mercy. The high you were nearing just now has lowered again. But that, of course, only means your body can handle being pushed again.

After all that is the game. Nadia will push you, and you have to have it stop on time- or don’t, and lose the game.

“I shall take that as a yes, then.”

She’s playing with you. Damnit, she’s playing with you. Of course she is.

You feel the warmth in you rise as she moves again to hover over you. Her hand caresses your one cheek, as her hair touches your other cheek.

It’s infuriating, really. The combination of complete frustration.. and the woman you love with all of your being, right there in front of you. Those big crimson eyes, lips sweeter than any candy Nadia could ever buy you, tinted, warm skin and those soft locks falling down like a waterfall.

All because of which you can’t help a smile. One you’re sure she notices, as she takes a moment longer to move that hand from her cheek, back down to the task at hand.

A task at which you’d think, by now, you’d not be surprised anymore at how good she is. Yet with which she has you gasping again immediately with the flick of her wrist as her fingers move into you.

“Ohh..hhooh..”

The sounds you make drive her on, and the work those three fingers inside you do next to her thumb circling down on you make you peak even faster than the last. Stimulation from everything else she’s put you through today driving you on.

“I’m cl-ahaaaah..”

She’s not stopping- damnit surely she understands what you meant, or tried to say..!

“Fuck I’m close-!”  
Ohh, yeah of course, now she stops… Just on time as well.

But you can’t lose this. You want to, of course. You want nothing more right now but to lose this stupid game and just- finish already. But you can’t.

And so you feel that amazing high sink again, even as you remain breathless. You haven’t even noticed your eyes have squeezed shut at some point, and when you open them you’re not surprised at the self-satisfied grin on your lover’s lips.

“I do apologize for torturing you like this, pet..”  
“Ohh you love it, don’t lie to me your majesty.”

The laugh she answers with has you chuckle and shake your head.

“You’re going to push me too much, at this point.. You’re exhausting me..”  
Your words are broken here and there by little pants. Your already red cheeks grow redder as Nadia moves to hover over you, her hand caressing your cheek. You’re surprised to find sincerity in her eyes rather than hunger, though, this time.

“Safe word?”  
You can’t help a smile at her flawlessly working her softness through all this. It makes sense, really. Through living with her for a while now you’ve learned this about her. She can be precise, demanding. But she knows exactly when to listen closely, when to ask the right question. When to make sure you’re okay, even through your play.

“Hmm. Let’s say sapphire.. I want nothing less than to stop.. But, by the gods, you do things to me.”

There is no better way to word what you need her to know. And she does not disappoint. She leaned down just that little bit more to kiss you. Slowly, sensually. But burning with passion. Her fingers focus back on your pleasure, but softer this time. So soft you feel you might melt.

“Countess!! Your lunch is ready!”


End file.
